Colosseum Marketplace
Colosseum Marketplace is an important section in the Battle Colosseum, offering different kinds of services to players. Vast arrays of items are sold here, while the Move Reminder, Deleter and Hyper Trainer also operate here. BP Shop This shop is located on the left counter in Colosseum Marketplace. Essentially the main reward centre of Battle Colosseum, a clerk here sells numerous items, such as stat reset items, Evolutionary Stones, held items, TMs or even Mega Stones, in exchange for BP. Some of the held items are vital for certain Pokémon to evolve, while others are widely used in PVP matches. Consumable Items Evolutionary Stones Held Items Incenses Each of them, when held by the required parent deposited in Lagoona Day Care, allows the corresponding Baby Pokémon to be given birth instead of the evolved version of the lineage. Blackened rows indicate that the associated Pokémon is not yet available. ''Warning: Pure Incense only has its breeding function implemented.'' TMs Field usages are in italics. Mega Stones Event Items The following item was only available for a limited amount of time. Buying BP Players may also choose to purchase BP using Robux, in case they cannot earn enough to buy what they need by battling opponents. Move Reminder and Deleter The Move Reminder and Deleter, represented by main developers Srybon and MySixthSense respectively, are unique vendors in the stand to the right of Colosseum Marketplace that allow the player's Pokémon to learn old moves as well as forget unwanted moves, including HMs. Following the tradition in core series, the Move Deleter is the only person capable of deleting HMs. While the Move Deleter can remove a Pokémon's moves for free, the Move Reminder requires a fee for his services which is either a Heart Scale, like in main series games, or as an alternative for those who cannot afford the UMV trips to dig out Heart Scales — 30000 dollars. Starting from Version 0.14 update, he is now able to teach forgotten Egg Moves like all Move Reminders in any core series games from Pokémon X and Y onwards, but only for those deleted after 23rd June, 2017. Some Pokémon can gain access to stronger moves much earlier if brought to the Move Reminder, such as Gardevoir learning Moonblast, Gallade learning Close Combat and Infernape learning Flare Blitz, while some Pokémon can only acquire these kinds of moves via Move Reminder, an example being Torterra's Wood Hammer. In fact, Piloswine must be brought here for learning Ancient Power in order to let it evolve into Mamoswine. Hyper Trainer is a new feature in Pokémon Sun and Moon that allows the player to "maximize" his or her Pokémon's . It was implemented on 19th April, 2017, with another main developer Chrissuper representing the Hyper Trainer in middle counter, in response to the opening of Hobo's Lucky Lotto and Silver Bottle Caps being available as a jackpot there. Note that like in Pokémon Sun and Moon, Hyper Training only "fakes" the IV to be perfect, rather than actually modifying it, so the "perfected" IVs cannot be passed down via breeding and the attack does not change after Hyper Training. However, the requirement of player's Pokémon reaching Lv. 100 to accept training seems to be lifted here. Bottle Caps are needed as payment for the Hyper Trainer's service. Trivia *The marked price of Luck Incense was once only 48 BP, on par with other Incenses, but with its usage crippled. Its function of doubling price money after defeating Trainers was finally implemented in the v0.9.3b update on 27th December, 2016 that, unfortunately, came with a great cost of its selling price skyrocketing to 200 BP, rivalling Mega Stones and Ability Capsule. **As of the Version 0.15 update on 22nd September, 2017, the Luck Incense had its multiplier reduced. The Luck Incense now only adds 50% of the money gained from Trainer Battles. *One of the earlier updates also increased the price of TM28 Dig from 45 BP to 60 BP. Category:Shops